


Ты в порядке

by jackie_boy



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_boy/pseuds/jackie_boy
Summary: — Все под контролем, а?Тренер ухватывает ладонью полосу поперек груди Рэя, ее эластичность помогает сделать целый оборот вокруг кулака, и тихонько дергает на себя.Рэй коротко выдыхает ему в рот.— Да.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 41





	Ты в порядке

Референс: https://sun9-38.userapi.com/wZpwnzqcxHezAPmzdQCLcmPMYp3CKeWTLwro8A/_RZpLZkHz64.jpg

Когда он впервые это видит, то думает, что ему кажется. Но Рэй поводит плечами, и ворот рубашки возвращается на место. Пару секунд Тренер рассуждает про себя о том, что кобуру, насколько он знает, не носят под одеждой. Затем переводит взгляд обратно на окно с серым английским рассветом.  
Они оба слушают Мики — еще какое-то время — и спустя полчаса сидят в машине.  
Рэй всегда за рулем, и Тренер никогда не спорит — ему не так уж нравится водить, а смотреть, как Смит до стерильности аккуратно ведет себя на дороге, не забывая бросить короткий, на пределе внимания заметный взгляд на его, тренерский, ремень безопасности, ему нравится чрезвычайно.

С тех пор, как в один из осенних вечеров Тренер не дал Рэю уйти из зала в ливень, многое изменилось. Например, жалюзи в его каморке теперь всегда были опущены, чего за ними никогда не водилось. Да и диван оказался передвинут вглубь комнаты, подальше от окна — ребятки часто приходили попрыгать по рингу после закрытия, ни к чему им лишние потрясения.  
Тогда Эрни встретил Смита в душевой, около трех ночи. Рэй описывал это коротко, и орден кармелиток позавидовал бы смирению и скромности его зардевшегося лица. “Он слегка приохуел. Даже рот открыл — спросить что-то. Но, как ты понимаешь, я не планировал ничего объяснять, стоя перед ним с намыленными мудями”.  
Тренер понимал. Ему вообще не особо нужны были слова в момент, когда Рэй стоял перед ним в одном полотенце. Тот факт, что с его волос все еще стекала вода, а кожа на груди — в самом верху, возле ключиц — покраснела, справлялся лучше букв. В тот вечер они вообще больше ничего друг другу не сказали.  
Глядя утром, как Смит — без очков, одежды и нахмуренного ебала — спит на его подушке, приоткрыв рот, Тренер вообще ни черта не понимал. Но чувствовал, что происходит что-то важное. Что-то, что вполне можно было назвать доверием.

Теперь, на этих редких встречах по заданию Пирсона, Тренеру выдается шанс понаблюдать за Смитом в естественной среде. Они так и не обсудили, почему он вообще продолжает вписываться в их грязные делишки. Тренеру было удобно думать, что и он, и Смит не относят это к разряду важных вещей.  
Они останавливаются напротив нужного дома. Смит отстегивает ремень и наклоняется к отсеку для перчаток. Взгляду Тренера снова открывается это. Черная эластичная полоса под рубашкой, пересекающая плечо Рэя. Тренер быстро моргает и безотчетно тянется к ней пальцами, на что получает предупредительный взгляд. Коротко и сочно щелкая предохранителем на глоке, Тренер думает, что для системы — а также вопроса — ему нужен третий раз.

Третий раз предоставляется буквально через пятнадцать минут, когда посреди усыпанной оконным стеклом кухни, Смит вжимает колено в спину распластанному на полу человеку — человеку, который не умеет вести дела порядочно. Тренеру это все до фени, потому что, несмотря на предельно сфокусированное на обстановке внимание, он видит, как из-под выбившейся из брюк рубашки Смита выглядывают еще две черные полосы. 

С видом людей, которые хорошо потрудились, они садятся обратно в машину. Рэй оттирает запачканные кровью — в этот раз без мокрухи — пальцы носовым платком. На его лице легко читается глубокое умиротворение, и Тренер понимает, что ждать больше нет смысла. Он протягивает ладонь к шее Рэя и отодвигает воротник. Подцепляет пальцами черную полоску, она легонько щелкает о кожу. Смит стеклянными глазами смотрит вперед и медленно поворачивает ключ в зажигании.

— Хочешь что-то спросить, да?

На самом деле, Тренер хочет укусить его за загривок и втиснуть в стену, но вместо этого коротко кивает.  
Они выезжают за город, и какое-то время кружатся по проселочным дорогам. Вывеска мотеля, возле которого они тормозят, удовлетворяет всем возможным стереотипам: она неоново-фиолетовая, в ней не хватает ламп, а в надписи пропущена запятая. 

В номере Тренер не смотрит по сторонам — ему некогда. Потому что без лишних слов Смит встает посреди комнаты и начинает неторопливо раздеваться. Стягивает рубашку, вешая ее на спинку колченогого стула. Туда же отправляются брюки и носки. Рэй стоит, скрестив перед собой пальцы в замок, и легкое подрагивание век говорит о его состоянии красноречивее всего. 

Тренер поражен. По плечам, груди, торсу и бледным бедрам Смита тянутся черные полосы. Черный обод пересекает грудь поперек, и Тренер вдруг чувствует острую потребность вдохнуть. Ему приходится скрестить руки на груди, заложив ладони подмышки. Рэй выглядит... монолитно. Но, господи, более уязвимым он его еще не видел. Как обычно, рот оказывается быстрее мозга. 

— Не давит нигде?

Смит вдруг коротко и с облегчением смеется. Тренер становится вплотную, его руки, которым виднее, не ждут — пальцы тут же оказываются под двумя стрэпами на бедрах: поддевают, проезжают по теплой, слегка покрасневшей коже. Рэй послушно стоит, глядя в сторону. Тренер тянется быстро лизнуть его в шею, прежде чем выдать то, о чем думает весь этот день.

— Зачем?

Рэй мутными глазами — потому что его фантазия обычно на два шага опережает реальность — смотрит на Тренера.

— Затем, что это помогает мне чувствовать себя… в порядке.  
— Все под контролем, а?

Тренер ухватывает ладонью полосу поперек груди Рэя, ее эластичность помогает сделать целый оборот вокруг кулака, и тихонько дергает на себя.  
Рэй коротко выдыхает ему в рот.

— Да.

Лежа на скрипучем, повидавшем всякое, матрасе, Рэй тяжело дышит, позволяя снимать с себя ленту за лентой. Они тянутся единой системой, но Тренер губами отмечает каждое место, которое они занимали: целует в середину груди, прикусывает за бок, мягко скользит языком по внутренней поверхности бедра.  
Он снимает с Рэя его символическую броню, и готов показать, насколько он ему за это благодарен. 

— Боже, блядь!

Не то, чтобы Тренер был золотым призером минетных соревнований, но кое-что он умеет. Он цепляет глазами мокрую прядь на лбу Смита и продолжает мерно двигать головой. Одной рукой он крепко держит его за бедро — ровно то же место, которое только что держала эластичная сбруя. Рэй хрипло стонет, его аккуратные пальцы мечутся по плечам Тренера.  
На особенно громком вздохе он легонько тянет его за волосы на затылке — не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять этот жест. Тренер напоследок длинно проезжается языком по стволу, ловя гневный взгляд, и поднимается. Они яростно целуются, и если бы Тренер был не чужд поэзии, он бы сказал, что Рэй будто наказывал его, оставляя синяки на шее, за то, что позволил ему быть свидетелем его беззащитности.  
Но Тренер уже кое-что понял, поэтому он просовывает руку Рэю под спину и крепко, даже жестко стискивает его волосы в кулаке, заставляя откинуть голову. Вторую руку он осторожно кладет ему на горло. Такая фиксация заставляет Смита осоловело сфокусироваться на его лице. 

— Положи ногу мне на плечо. 

Рэй упрямо вскидывает подбородок. Тренер слегка усиливает хватку на его шее.

Ебанутые бесы пляшут в глазах Рэя, он улыбается и не делает ничего. Тренер благоразумно решает, что сегодня он доказывает нечто другое, наклоняется вперед, и честно, мокро и нежно целует этот рот с кривой усмешкой. Спустя чудовищно длинные секунды он чувствует, как ноги Рэя смыкаются на его пояснице.

Он облизывает пальцы и долго, бережно его растягивает. А потом трахает так, что звезды летят из глаз Рэя, оседая прямо на линялых обоях. Пальцы Рэя скользят по его мокрой спине, и сидя на нем сверху, он прижимается так крепко, что Тренер стискивает зубы.

Ты в порядке, думает Тренер, теперь ты всегда будешь в порядке.


End file.
